The interest in resistive-based nonvolatile memory, memresistors, or memristors is based upon on the potential for the development of next generation memory devices because the existing Si-based CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) transistor technology is rapidly approaching its fundamental scaling limitations and fabrication cost is also rapidly increasing due, in part, to the requisite reduction in the transistor size.
Crossbar architectures with switching material sandwiched between bit lines and word lines have been proposed as a potential candidate that will be easily scalable. However, a crossbar architecture may lead to misreading the switching state of a designated cell. For example, cross-talk may lead to misreading of the state of a cell. The systems and methods discussed herein prevent cross-talk issues by incorporating a diode structure or the like into a memory cell.